Infection
by Rummery
Summary: A sonfic for Great Britain (Infection by Chihiro Onitsuka) dedicated to Midnight Chrysanthemum's famous fanfics
1. Immortal

This is a songfic dedication to Albert Heinrich. The song is "Immortal" by Evanescence, my most loved song that make me cry every time I listen to it. I inserted one of my current favourite quotes by 'Albert' Einstein as well (ironic?). I hope you like it.

  
  


My Immortal

  
  
  
  


He didn't have to be told. He knew already. The mangled body . . . the blood streaming down from her . . . washed away by the rain . . .

Motionless . . .

That was enough.

Him as well, the blood streamed from his body and mouth. His time was coming.

Reaching with his blood-stained hand, he held onto her.

Soon . . .

Just close your eyes . . .

Just . . .

close . . .

your . . .

. . .

* * *

I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childhood fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone.

* * *

In grief, man wastes his life. The face so pale and quiet, withering away in the shadows like a lily that has been blocked of the sun's brilliance

  
  


Why so pale? 

You envision with thoughts of her. Some days you reach to grasp the hand that is not there, and yearn to hold her in your embrace once more.

So why so pale?

There she stands before your eyes. 

It is a dream, you know, but you don't move to grasp her hand nor hold her in your embrace.

No . . . The hallucinations have done nothing but drive all sanity to hell for Satan to torture.

* * *  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.

* * *

Why must there be mourning? You loved her did you not? 

Then valediction should not have done this to you. Truly, wasting your time in sorrow of her departure is an insult to your bond of Love, for Love is beyond the physically tangible and visible. For when a man and woman verily Love each other, they become one flesh, a ring with no beginning nor end, and so they are not parting entirely. . .

* * *  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.

* * *

The Love you have is unexplainable. Love, altogether, can never possibly be explained through written words upon a piece of paper.

  
  


Realize . . . that she is living in paradise. She is at a place we all desire to be. There, she has eternal life and walks with the Lord in peace and will never feel pain. 

* * *  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.  
* * *

Why so pale?

Truly, she is gone from the world you live in, but she is now living in a world of no suffering. A place where you are free of war. A place where everyone wants to be.

  
  


We should rejoice. Be relieved that she is alive again in heaven to eternal life.

Do not dread or believe that Death has conquered

Instead, believe that Death will die when Death has killed you, for when you die, you shall be in paradise and rejoin with your Lord and the departed. 

* * *

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
* * *

The death bell shall toll for us all.

So pray not only for her, but keep the others that have departed in our hearts as well as you would to a brother and sister.

  
  


And remember . . . be the lily that lives only for a single day, not the tree that stands tall and bulky, towering over the earth. For duration is not a test of worth.

* * *

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
* * *

Look around. Look to the paradise you have with you. You may not have to search far to find it. Discover the fortune you have before it is lost and never to be found again.

In the midst of it all the burdens, you watch your loved ones. You've seen them suffer, you've seen them cry, their joys and heard their laughter. They have kept you alive. You watch them grow.

  
  


* * *

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.

* * *

Life is difficult, yes, we all know . . .

Life is never fair, no, it is not . . .

Life is a mystery to be lived, not a problem to be solved . . .

* * *  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
* * *

It is not your time to go . . .

You cannot come here . . . not yet . . .

. . .

When . . . ? When will we be together again . . . ?

. . .

I will always be with you . . .

It is time . . . to open your eyes . . .

  
  


* * *

But you still have...  
All of me.

  
  


Has his eyes opened?

I tell you . . . If he has never opened his eyes, then I have never written this piece at all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Infection

A songfic based on Great Britain, specially dedicated to Midnight Chrysanthemum and the ever so popular story (I know you all know what it is) called, "Metamorphosis" and the sequel "Mimic". The song is "Infection" by Chihiro Onitsuka (just listen to this song, it is powerful...her voice, the melody . . . everything is . . . whoa). I had to change the original translation for this song for the sake of 'making sense'. It may contain spoilers so unless you want to be spoiled . . . . read on and enjoy the second songfic. 

PS. I added some quotes of my earlier poems as well as some literature stuff (Shakespeare rocks ma boat!) 

  
  


Infection

  
  
  
  


. . . To die, to sleep-- 

No more--and by a sleep to say we end

The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks 

That flesh is heir to! 'Tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep-- 

To sleep--perchance to dream; ay, there's the rub,

For in that sleep of death, what dream may come

- Shakespeare "Hamlet" (III i ll 60 - 66) 

  
  


==================================

"I need to say something good in reply"  
And then the weeds on my tongue multiply.   
The shadow cutting across my heartbeat  
Peels away someone's mask once again.   
==================================   


They say that a human's most feared thing is the place of the unknown

The place you enter . . . knowing you can never go back . . .

  
  


But to lose control

To be overpowered and lose your freedom

Death may have been the better choice

  
  


==========================

In the night  
I sit down  
As if I'm dead.  
=========================   
  


Heartbroken and lost . . .

The love and passion that had once been full has drained

Empty of its cup

  
  


The leaves are dying and the song of the nightingale has ended

The coming of the eternal Winter draws near

  
  


===========================================  
My heart ignites  
And the pieces fly everywhere  
All across the sky, shining down on me  
But how did I . . .  
When did I become this weak?   
===========================================

  
  


Is this where it all ends?

Is this where it all falls apart?

Why shouldn't it . . . ?

  
  


How can anything stay together?

Look around . . . Do you see any hope?

Any at all?

  
  


The bonds have ended

Everything has failed.

Everything

  
  


==========================================  
I pretend that I don't notice that my legs have given way.   
I flee from the light, into the shadows  
My sojourn and refuge  
My foolish sickness just gets worse and worse.   
==========================================

  
  


For me . . . I thought I could win this fight . . .

Now I lay broken on the ground . . .

Aspiration . . .

Has already died

  
  


Slowly . . .

As the minutes pass . . .

Sinking deeper . . . Drowned . . . and Dead . . . 

Yet . . .

  
  


======================  
In the night  
I realize this Infection  
======================

  
  


Has time been wasted?

Reaching for something . . .

Something one could not find . . .

  
  


============================================  
My heart ignites  
And the pieces fly everywhere  
All across the sky, shining down on me  
But how did I . . . ?  
When did I become this weak?   
============================================

  
  


Alone in the barren, consumed in the Winter

Sulking closer . . .the beast makes to Bethlehem

The second coming draws near

Sulking closer . . . the beast extends

Embracing . . . Crushing . . . Devouring . . .

  
  


==========================================  
I'm beginning to grow scared of many kinds of small fevers  
Though I don't have any hope of winning   
Somehow, I must awaken from this   
==========================================

  
  


The walls are closing in

. . . .

Listen to stillness

Close the door

I struggle . . . but I lay quiet

  
  


Night fades to bring new light

But day can no longer chase Darkness

  
  


=============================================  
My heart ignites  
And the pieces fly everywhere  
All across the sky, shining down on me  
But how did I . . . ?  
When did I become this weak?   
=============================================

  
  


Swallow swallow

This lump won't go

From my closing throat to my empty stomach

And now I'd just much rather choke than fight it

  
  


The struggle seemed pointless

  
  


=============================================  
My heart ignites  
And the pieces fly everywhere  
Everywhere . . .  
Everywhere . . .  
All across the sky  


=======================================

  
  


He has become . . . what he was made to be . . .

But has he become . . . what he was meant to be . . . ?

  
  


========================

How did I . . . ?  
When did I become . . .  


This weak?   
========================

  
  


I fall upon the thorns of life! I bleed!

. . . .

If Winter comes, can Spring be far behind?

- Percy Bysshee Shelly "Ode To The West Wind" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
